The Forgotten Trouble Maker
by Lizzella
Summary: A man wakes up in a strange forest with no memory of how he got there. His name is Fred Weasley. With the help of a strange girl, Seraphina, can he find what's worth living for? This is the story of how he came back to life. During epilogue.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does...I love her. I only own my OC's.

Title: The Forgotten Trouble Maker

Characters: Fred Weasley + OC.

Rating: M (because I'm paranoid/for later chapters)

Category: Romance/Mystery

Summary: A man wakes up in a strange forest with no memory of how he got there. His name is Fred Weasley. With the help of a strange girl, Seraphina, can he find what's worth living for? This is the story of how he came back to life. Takes place during the epilogue.

A/N: Hey guys! I had this idea while I was driving today and I just NEEDED to write it! Hope you all like it! And please, if the OC ends up sounding like a Mary Sue, TELL ME! And I am not trying to steal ideas or anything this is completely from the crevices of my mind :) Thanks!

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and they burned from the sudden light. I put my hands up, trying to block out the searing sun. I waited a few moments for my eyes to adjust and glanced around my surroundings. I was on the ground of a lush, green forest. It was very dense and reeked of rain. The dirt I was sprawled on was slightly damp and I slowly lifted myself up. I pushed my wet hair back and blinked. Where am I? That was the question that seemed to have lingered since the moment I awoke. Where's George? Was my other thought.<p>

"Oi, Georgie!" I yelled out, only to be greeted by the distant sounds of bird calls. "George!" I yelled out again, more desperately. There was only silence. One by one, I called out for my siblings, my parents, my friends, only to be greeted by the eery noises of the forest. I cursed under my breath and checked my pockets, hoping for a wand or anything, really. Empty. I shivered at the creepy surroundings. It was bright out, but was still dull and dark underneath the trees. I started moving forward, because if I didn't, who knows what would have found me.

I had been walking for what seemed like hours, which was probably only twenty minutes, when I saw a girl, with scarlet hair, reading a book underneath a large willow. There was a clearing, and next to that willow was a few rose bushes and a small pond. The girl's shoes were removed and her toes were lightly touching the edge of the pond. Her pale, spotless skin glowed in the limited sunlight. She wore baggy, tan pants that had been rolled up just below her knee, a long-sleeved, white oxford-style button down, and large, straw-woven hat. She didn't look plain, but she wasn't so spectacular either. Then she lifted her face to squint at the sun. My eyes were treated with the most beautiful sight. She had cute, pouted lips and emerald green eyes with extra long lashes. Her nose was not that dainty, but was thin and strong. Her long, red-velvet locks curled gently past her breast. She had porcelain skin, and not a blemish or freckle in sight. She was truly breathtaking. I looked down at my messy exterior and tried brushing off as much dirt as I could. I braced myself. She would help me. Such a pretty girl like that must have a pleasant personality, right?

I was so wrong.

As soon as I stepped out from the trees, she whipped her face around to see me, and looked me up and down. Her eyes' original green glow faded to a stormy sea color. She pursed her lips in an almost stuck up manner and moved her head back to her book. Completely ignoring me. I stood there, waiting for her response, frozen.

"Can I help you?" She finally spoke. Her sweetly high voice was dripping with disdain. I jerked back at her cold approach. She wasn't even looking at me. She grumbled. "Whatever..."

"Um...hi." Was all I could muster out. Where did my charming self go? If I were in the right state of mind, we would already be snogging on the ground by now.

She glanced towards me and said, "Hi." And immediately resumed to reading her book, pulling her hat slightly lower. So, she was clearly not pleased by my presence. Oh well. I sauntered over to her, regaining my old composure, and plopped down beside her. She flinched at the gesture and looked at me, surprised.

"Such a pretty sight." I said smoothly. She nodded.

"Yes...this is indeed a beautiful area."

"I was talking about you." I stated, flashing her one of my signature smiles. She looked a bit flustered, but other than that, emotionless.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I feel I must get going." She said hastily as she lifted herself up and slid her feet into her shoes, gracefully walking towards the other side of the forest.

"Wait!" I called out. She paused for a moment, as if debating whether or not to turn around, then continued walking. I wasn't going to give up. She was my ticket out of her. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Get away from me!" She tried escaping my grip and attempted at punching me in the stomach. I blocked it easily. "HELP!" She screamed out repeatedly. Did I really look that scary?

"Ssh...! I just need your help! I promise I won't hurt you!" She stopped crying out and stared at me with cold eyes.

"What?" She snapped.

"Where...where am I?" This made her scrunched up face soften.

"Why...Thetford Forest, of course." I looked at her puzzled. "You know...in Cambridge?" My eyes widened and I released my grip on her. I shook my head and tried speaking.

"Do you have any floo powder?"

"Excuse me?" She said, extremely confused. Merlin's beard, she was a muggle!

"U-um...it's just a medicinal herb I used to relax my nerves when I was younger. Only my mother knew where to get it. Sorry." I mumbled out.

"Oh...alright. Well, have a nice day." She whispered and tried walking away.

"Wait!" She stopped and spun around, frustrated,

"What?" She sounded slightly aggravated.

"C-can I follow you...?" She stared at me, thoroughly creeped out. "U-uh, I mean...Can you lead me to the village?" She sighed in relief, but was still on edge.

"Sure. Just try no funny business. My father is very powerful around here, and if he found out that something happened to his darling daughter, well...the end result wouldn't be very pretty." I gulped. Alright, charming her was going to be tough. She sure was a challenge. After that, we were off.

After about ten minutes of silent walking, I spoke up. "So, what's your name?"

"Seraphina."

"Oh...a fiery name for a fiery, young girl." She didn't look pleased and I mentally slapped myself. "I'm Fred. Fred Weasley." His last name made her eyebrows twitch in response and he wondered if she knew about his family.

"Nice to meet you, Fred." She said quietly and continued walking a few paces ahead of me. Before I knew it, we were in the center of the busy streets of Cambridge. I passed by a newspaper stand, noticing the year. It was...2017?

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the chapter! I really enjoyed writing this. Please review! :)<p> 


End file.
